


Shades of Cool

by RaphaelSantiago (softsocky)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enjoy!, I made this mature because there is kissing and also grinding and, M/M, Sexual Content, but it is brief, don't have to think too hard about it, implied handjobs, kind of, not very deep, oh so be warned, there is, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/RaphaelSantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Simon did something right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shades of Cool, Lana Del Rey

November 17thth. _November bloody seventeenth._

 That was two days away, and Simon was (massively) freaking out. See, Simon had somehow managed to figure out the actual day of Raphael’s birthday. He wasn’t sure what year; Raphael’s henchmen had made it blatantly clear that they would not disclose their masters true age. But, even so, Simon could work with just a date. Although not a huge amount of time separated today from Raphael’s birthday, Simon knew he could string together a few ideas.

 

Pressing the buzzer to the apartment he had come to know so well, Simon clambered up the stairs easily given his vampiric state of living, and walked into Magus’ loft without knocking. Alec looked up from the table where he was drinking his coffee with a furrow in his brow.

 “Hey Simon,” his voice was deep and confused, obviously not aware that Simon was making a visit. Clearly knowing what he was here for, however, he added “office.”

 Down the way and to the left sat Magnus’ office – a small room, but with just enough space for all of Magnus’s magic mojo business. He looked up at Simon made his way inside, flopping down on the spare chair by the bookcase. “Hey man.”

 Magnus raised a single eyebrow, “hello Simon, you’re late.”

 Simon scoffed, “hardly, ok, I had to sneak away from Raphael and you know how that went down—” Simon rolled his eyes at Magnus, who looked amused, but somewhat impatient. This, however, didn’t really register with Simon all that much. “’ _Ooh, baby, my precious fledging who I hate but refuse to let out of the hotel, where are you going past your bedtime, sunrise in ten years from now, better not leave, ooh baby stay, keep me company, here’s a goblet of goat blood, oh wait, you ruined my jacket you_ absolute little _bit—”_

“Please be quiet.”

 “—ch.” Simon pursed his lips, then bit his tongue to refrain from finishing his ramble. “Sorry.”

 Magnus sighed heavily, flopping down into his own desk chair. “So, Samuel, what can I assist you with?”

 Sighing again, Simon began all over again – “see, its Raphael’s birthday in two days (“ _wait what?)_ and I thought since its like nearly been a year since, y’know, initiation into the twilight club, ( _“why”),_ that I would get him a present to say thanks, but, like, Raph is kind of a super hard person to buy for I’ve realised, because 1) he is always _there_ and 2) he’s such a picky bitch like, what does one even get the biggest catty vampire in New York? Coal? _Humanity for Dummies_ book? A cookbook? _A DVD on the history of cannibalism_ – like c’mon lets be serious, unrealistic expectations of gift giving is the bane of my existence _(“please tell me you did not just—“)_ and like, HEY HEY!”

 Magnus sunk down in his chair, wondering what he had done in his life to deserve such a friend. “Look, Samson, from what I can tell, you have just one option.” Simon leaned forward, coaxing Magnus on. “Your gut.”

 “Are you kidding me right now?”

 “Kid? I do not kid – I only give advice, young child. Now, leave, its Alec time.”

 Simon frowned, “argh, okay, thanks for nothing.” Alec waved from the table with a grin on his face as he left, tripping down the stairs as he went.

 

Somehow Magnus’ advice was right – Simon should just go with his gut. And he kind of had a good idea, in a way.

 

 It involved Simon sneaking out of the hotel during the day, which was something Raphael was always kind of aware of because he liked to keep a close eye him _all the time_. While Simon did find this remotely affectionate and charming of Raphael, it was also god-damn annoying. Simon just wanted to do something nice and all Raphael wanted to was destroy any plans he had. So, sneaking out was still his only option, and yet here he was, standing in the sun by his bedroom window with a stern looking Raphael standing the shadows just three feet away. Simon refused to make eye contact, knowing he’d blurt out his plans and he really did not need that right now. Raphael’s eyes had a way of stirring up the truth in Simon.

 “Tell me, Simon,” Raphael obnoxiously – and unnecessarily – cleared his throat. “Why are you attempting – poorly, might I add – to climb through your bedroom window when you are capable of making perfect use of the front door?”

 Simon spluttered, met Raphael’s eyes, and instantly regretted it. But his bit his tongue, choking himself on his own words, refusing to fall for his leaders charms this time. _Damn those eyes…_

 “Well,” Simon started, “you see it begins simply with the origin of pop culture. In the 1950’s—” Before Simon could finish, Raphael had already rolled his eyes, disappearing from his bedroom. Simon smiled before darting out the window.

 

When he returned not long after, present wrapped in a double plastic bag so Raphael wouldn’t see, Simon hid the gift at the back of his wardrobe along with the roll of wrapping paper, and the humours singing card Simon had laughed at for ten minutes in the store. Thankfully, during his year with the clan, he had actually managed to befriend some of them other than Raphael himself ( _were they friends? Simon thought so, but people always told him Raph didn’t actually have friends, so he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want think too much into it considering he gift he just bought him would be pointless otherwise)_ and because of this he was actually able to text some of them rather than sneak further around the hotel with Raphael’s super alert vampire hearing ruining any dreams of a surprise.

 First texting Morgan and Montana, twin vampires who he had yet to see do anything other than grin creepily in synchronisation, the text was eventually spread around the entire clan, and there was a buzz amongst them. Raphael, unsurprisingly, suspected something – but Simon assumed he wouldn’t say anything because he refused to admit to them that it was his birthday, and getting angry would make them suspect. So, Raphael just narrowed his eyes at the group of Vampire’s in the reading room, but left without a word.

 

When the sun had just begun to set on November 17thth, and the birds had stopped singing their songs, Simon and the rest of the clan were set up in the large ballroom. Simon knew that the entire idea was risky, because Raphael would either really appreciate it or be so disgusted he’d banish Simon from the hotel. I mean, the entire clan now knew when Raphael’s birthday was, and Simon knew that this was possibly a sensitive spot for him considering he would never age again. Maybe Raphael had gotten used to it by now, though.

 But, nevertheless, Simon sucked in an unnecessary breath, knocked on Raphael’s door, and entered. Raphael was still lying in bed, but his eyes were opened, focused on Simon by the door. Simon noted how calm he looked, even pleasantly surprised to see Simon there.

 “Morning Raphael.”

 Said vampire smiled slightly, before pushing the blankets aside. Simon gulped, eyes flicking down to Raphael’s bare chest, and noting the fact that he was only in boxers, so Simon could still see the tanned skin of his thighs. Simon was _so fucked._

 Raphael was grinning at him, obviously catching Simon checking him out. “Ah, um, come with me please.”

 Raphael raised an eyebrow, looking taken aback. “Excuse me?”

 Simon sighed heavily, “put a bloody shirt on Raphael and come with me.”

 He looked kind of impressed, Simon thought, but Simon felt more impressed when just a minute later Raphael was following Simon out the door, wearing jeans and a t-shit, his hair not styled, but not messy either.

Simon thought he looked beautiful. 

They didn’t speak as Simon led him through the hotel towards the room full of excited vampires, and Simon wondered to himself if Raphael knew what was happening, if he was expecting what was behind those doors. Simon suspected that yes, of course Raphael knew, he knew everything that went on in the hotel. Why would this situation be any different?

Opening the ballroom doors, Raphael entered the room alongside Simon, while everyone screamed ‘SURPRISE’ in their super loud and demanding-to-be-heard vampiric voices. Simon was smiling wildly at Raphael, and for a short second, Raphael was smiling at him. In his mind (Alongside the fact that _holy shit he’s so beautiful when he smiles_ ) was the thought that _Morgan had better of taken a photo right now!_

The second didn’t last, though. In fact, in fact, it disappeared so quickly, that Simon had to blink several times to become associated with the fact that Raphael was no longer at his side anymore, but rather instead probably wallowing in his room. Or planning a thought-out step by step routine to kill Simon.

 

Simon wasn’t an idiot; he knew when he had to give someone space. So after the clan helped him clean up the ballroom, they went out to hunt, leaving both Simon and Raphael alone in the hotel. In his room, Simon changed, prepared his last gift for Raphael, before heading towards his room. It had been a few hours now, and Simon prayed that Raphael would be forgiving and willing to talk, or at the very least, listen.

He knocked, but didn’t open the door this time. He was met with silence. Knocking louder this time, Simon opened the door. Raphael was sitting at his desk, visibly tense, and Simon assumed it was because of him. He cleared his throat, not expecting Raphael to turn around and pay him attention, but desperate to talk to him nonetheless.

“Raphael, I’m sorry.” Nothing. “I know that your birthday was one of the last mysterious secrets that you liked to keep about yourself, hiding it from your clan, but…its your first birthday with me around, which I know is totally important to you—” there was a snort, and Simon knew he was momentarily making ground. “Anyway, the point is that I just wanted to do something right for once, instead of this constant disappointment. I wanted it to be your day for once, rather than you running around after everyone else. Me especially, honestly.” Simon drew in a ragged breath, realising he was close to crying. “So yeah, I am sorry, I honestly didn’t mean for it to offend you. We all just wanted to show our appreciation.”

Simon wasn’t shocked to be met with silence, but when he was halfway out the door, Raphael spoke: “the last time I celebrated my birthday, I was with my mother.”

Simon froze, eyes slipping closed as he turned back to his sitting figure. Opening his eyes once more, Simon watched Raphael stand from his desk, holding a photo frame. He handed it wordlessly to Simon. In the photo he could clearly see which one was Raphael – he looked the exact same as he did now – alongside who must have been his brothers and mother. He looked peaceful, happy. He looked _Alive._ He knew that not long after this photo was taken, Raphael most likely had been turned, and eventually, his family had all died.

“The last birthday you celebrated…you were human.” Raphael nodded, eyes sad, and decades old. 

Sighing, Raphael said: “I am not mad at you and the clan. I’m just surprised.”

“That’s kind of the point of a surprise party,” Simon noted with a smile. Raphael nodded again, understanding. He looked like a world of grief sat on his shoulders.

“Anyway um, I’ll leave you to it,” Simon just remembered the parcel in his hand. “This,” he said, holding it up, “is a gift – open if you want, won’t be offended if you don’t.” He sat it on the edge of Raphael’s bed, and left.

  

It was when the sun began to rise when Simon first heard it. It was muffled, but Simon had learnt enough from Raphael by now to know how to hone in on a sound. Clarifying the noise, Simon heard the familiar recoding of _Dora the Explorer,_ saying and singing Happy Birthday in Spanish, followed by a beautiful flurry of words: “ _what the actual fuck Simon._ ” Simon laughed himself to sleep, and he knew Raphael could hear him.

  

Awaking the next evening, Raphael called for Simon through the wall. Hesitantly knocking and entering, Simon was met face to face with an expressionless – yet still somehow brooding – Raphael. He came across the room and stood in front of his as the bedroom door slammed shut loudly.

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but before he was able to, Raphael had grabbed his face in his hands, and had slammed their lips together.

See, this moment was really confusing for Simon, because all at once his attraction and visions about the elder vampire made perfect sense. Simon _like-liked_ Raphael, and he sure as hell liked the way Raphael pushed into the kiss, forcing Simon’s mouth open. Simon also liked the way his hands lifted his shirt up, so his hands could slide up the ridges and contours of his back, and Simon liked the way Raphael pulled away, gasping for air that he did not need, and _Simon loved that he just made Raphael whine as he bit on the soft skin under his ear._

Pressing their lips back together, Raphael pushed Simon onto the couch at the end of his bed, clambering on top of his hurriedly, straddling his hips. Simon was going into shutdown because a ridiculously handsome man was _in his lap,_ and his hands were tugging in his hair, and his hips were making figure eight’s against his own and Simon thought he was going to die all over again at the sounds Raphael was making. Or maybe he was making them, he wasn’t sure anymore, his senses were so out of whack that he couldn’t understand what was happening anymore. All he knew right now was that he didn’t want to stop. 

Raphael yanked their lips apart, making Simon chase after his lips, pulling both of their shirts off so that their chests could lie flat against each other. Simon knew that technically, Raphael’s skin was cold, but against his, his chest was filled with warmth from the inside out, and his entire body was blazing as Raphael’s hips began to stutter against his own. It had been a while, Simon realised, possibly for both of them. The idea that Raphael had been with another man while training Simon made a rush of jealousy surge through him, and he immediately flipped them, so Simon could pin him to the back of the couch to devour his mouth and neck and chest again. As Raphael whined against, rutting up against Simon’s slow moving hips, Raphael’s hands fumbled with their belt buckles, trying to desperately to reach his hand in to get some friction, and Simon’s hands went to help him when— _when he saw it._

There, hanging beside the framed photograph of himself and his family, was the framed photo of Raphael and Simon smiling at each other that Simon had given him the day before. Grinning now, and heart and head full of love, he dragged himself back to the panting, desperate man below him, focusing all his attention back on to him.

Biting the lobe of his ear, Simon whispered out, “you’re stuck with me now.” Raphael gasped out as Simon’s hand slipped down into his trousers, “just like that nail you hammered into the wall to hang that photo us,” he teased Raphael’s length slowly, driving Raphael insane, not letting his lips reconnect with his just yet. “I will always be a permanent mark on you…and you on me.” Simon’s hand tightened and quickened, and Raphael gave up trying to kiss him, but instead threw his head back against the couch, hands digging in to the soft material. “You can try get rid of me, try to take me down…but I’ll always be there.”

And with that, Raphael surged forward once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts in a comment if you wish, and leaving a kudos is easy!! Thanks for reading :) Xx


End file.
